


Script of stars.

by Gongjuboi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongjuboi/pseuds/Gongjuboi
Summary: `` We're just merely characters playing the script of stars" Join Kageyma in a chronicle filled with endless hope and unparalleled commitment and an undying love for a play of the cosmos."Haikyuu X Kuroko no Basuke crossover.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Training camp

After karasuno's win against shiratorizawa they were finally going to the nationals. The hardwork they have putted finally bore them the fruit. They were all pretty excited as it was their first time participating in the nationals and the main reason might be because they were going to compete against stronger opponents. One fine morning when they were having their regular morning practise, Takeda sensei surprised everyone with his visit. Takeda had those similar looks- the one every Asian parent have when their children excel the test or when they would give a mind blowing performance when playing piano. Takeda overwhelming announced that kageyama was invited to National Youth Intensive Training Camp held in Tokyo for about a week. Takeda was proud of kageyama. He knew about kageyama's character during kitagawa Daiichi as he unintentionally eavesdrop kageyama opening up to Suga & Suga reassuring kageyama that there is nothing to be nervous about & he was no longer the Tryant king. Takeda felt his eyes watering as he recalls how kageyama had changed from a Tryant king to now a better setter who knows what is the best for his team. 

Kageyama, himself as quite surprised when he heard that he was invited to the training camp. He thought that it might be a good opportunity to learn more as there will be players who will be better than him but also wants to try playing with players other than his teammates so that in future he won't have any problem setting to others. He also want to prove to his oikawa san that he is no longer an oppressive dictator and low-key want oikawa to be proud of his kouhai.  
`` I will go" Kageyama said. ``Of course you should. You will not only have experience playing with other player but also know how strong is our opponents cause I'm definitely sure that there will be players who are participating in nationals sport meet along with us." Suga said. `` With that saying others can continue with their practise while kageyama will Stay back for some maditory instructions" Coach Ukai said. `` Kageyama kun the training will start in next two days so you will be going to Tokyo tomorrow so that you will have a day to rest and relax" Takeda said. Kageyama nodded. Takeda began to explain kageyama how and where to go. Kageyama gave him a blank expression. Takeda sighed,`` Kageyama kun please don't lose this paper. I wrote the direction's very simple and easy to follow as I can see you didn't understand anything I said." kageyama's ear turned red and a small tint of blush appeared on his face. `` Alright kageyama do well during the training" While patting kageyama's head. 

MEAN WHILE IN TOKYO...

Players of Generation of miracles planned to meet in one of the popular malls in Tokyo. They were having a `quite and peaceful' lunch until kise spoke up. `` Will you guys participate in the training camp?" The players were all invited to the winter training. All of them being a prodigy doesn't mean that they had it easy. They also practise as hard as other players. While others leave they stay back for extra practise. After many hours of practise they had the skills they posses today. But they reply they gave was... `` No. Too lazy" Murasakibara replied. `` I have a date with Momoi this week ." Kuroko said. `` Same here I have also special event planned for Takao" Midorima answered uninterested. Kise was so done with his former teammates. `` Since Bakagami is not there, I won't be participating" Aomine said. Kise gasped `` Aominechii I didn't expect that from you." `` It is just that I don't feel that spark when playing with you just as when playing with Bakagami" Aomine replied. `` Aominechii don't tell me that you have a thing for Kagami." Kise teased. Aomine flushed red `` I, I-" Aomine couldn't form any sentence. `` Aomine kun it is okay to like men " kuroko said. `` Yeah it is" They all reassured him except for Akashi who didn't utter a word till now.`` Well, we will talk about it another time" kise teasingly wriggled his eyebrow. Kise could see Akashi's face frowning when they were talking about Aomine's tinnie winnie crush. `` Will you be joining Akashi? Kise asked hesitating. `` Sadly, I will have to attend dad's seminar this weekend so I cannot" Akashi replied. `` Well that is quite disappointing. It seems like I am the only one who is gonna attend the event" kise pouted.

The next day, Kagayama started his journey to Tokyo. When he got off the train he was confused where and how to move on and any one could see that kageyama looked like a lost child. And kageyama being an unsociable person he is, couldn't ask any one for help. Kise was in the same train as kageyama. When he got off the train he couldn't help but to attract females with his attractive looks. Bright yellow hair that is as dazzling as the sun, attractive brown eyes with pointed nose , a smug smile in his face and a fair white face did no worse. There were lots of buzzing and squealing among the crowd but it did not interest kageyama. The blue eyed was in deep thought how to get to the training centre as the note provided by Takade did not help him at all. After tons of `excuse me',` I am running late can I pass through"  
' kise finally managed to pass through the crowd resulting to see a young lad near by the stairs beaming lazer to a piece of paper with his eyes. The boy looked confused as hell. `Quite an expression' He thought to himself before moving towards the young lad.``Excuse me. Do you need any help?" The young lad stared at kise with questioning look but eventually answered ``Ammm I am supposed to attend an event here but I am not sure with the direction." `` Maybe I could help you with it" Kise answered . The young lad gave his paper. ``Woah!" Kise exclaimed with a loud ass voice. That gave the young lad quite a scare. `` Are you going to attend the winter training?" Kise asked. `` Yeah. Why? " `` I am also attending the event. Well, my friends were also suppose to attend but they are too busy." `` By the way I am kise Routa. First year at kaijo high. I play basketball" The young lad was hesitant to speak `` I- I am Kageyama Tobio. First year at Karasuno. And I play volleyball." ``Nice to meet you kise kun" Kise smiled. On their way to the training centre Kise kept on babbling about how basket ball became his life, how his friend were supposed to attend the event but betrayed him, how his senpai kept on hitting him and so on. Kageyama sighed. Maybe it was not nice meeting kise at all.

The training camp went on and both Kise as well as kageyama was busy with their training. They hardly had time to speak to each other except for the time when kise was free so he decided to look for kageyama. Kise was quite surprised to see kageyama's skill as a setter. He smiled at how the boy's eyes shine when playing volleyball, how the boys face would sulk when his setting failed. `` quess he is one of us" Kise thought and messaged his former teammates about how he met kageyama and in what ways kageyama was one of them.

-Timeskip-  
Today was the last day at the Training camp. Kageyama was done for the day so he decided to treat himself a milk and to stroll around afterwards. It was quite late and nobody was around but he could see the indoor court light on and heard the ball bounce. Right in front of his eyes was kise in his glory form practising his dunk. `` kise kun it's quite late. The cafeteria is about to be closed. So stop for the day and let's have dinner together?" Kageyama said. `` But Kageyama chii skipping a dinner won't kill me" Kise whined. ``Kageyama chii?" Kageyama questioned. ``Ah. I add chii to the person I respect" Kise smiled. `Hinata's Bakayama is much better than Kageyama chii' kageyama thought. `` But isn't kageyama chii a bit weird?" ``But!'' `` Please call me by my name. Though I am grateful for your `Chii' kageyama would be much better." Kise sighed `` Okay Kageyama" Kageyama smiled a little. The atmosphere was quite awkward.

`` I am no fan of basketball but your dunk earlier was quite an art" with that saying kageyama dragged kise to the cafeteria. `` By the way why were you practising so late? " `` It isn't that late kageyama." `` If I don't practise a bit hard there is no way that I am going to win against my `monster' friend. Beside an extra practise won't hurt me." Kise said. `` Kise kun don't push too hard. " `` why kageyama you worried about me ?" Kise teased the young lad. `` It is just that you remind me of oikawa San." ``oikawa?" `` He was my senpai during my junior high. To me he is the world's greatest setter. I have been always looking up to him. Oikawa san felt a bit insecure when I joined the team. So Oikawa san would always practise a bit hard and ended up with a bad knee. My relationship with him is a bit messed up but I believe that one day he would open up to me." ``So is your oikawa san your first love?" Kise questioned. `` No. Like seriously a Big NO. Oikawa san is only a senpai. Beside I didn't experience my first love yet" kageyama blushed. ``oh, I see. I quess it is our last day here at training camp." ``It really is'' They finished their dinner and went to their respective dorm.

-The next morning: Train station-

Early in the morning Kise was being dramatic again.``Kageyama promise me that you will message and call me when I text you. If you don't reply to my message I will seriously die" Kise exaggerated.`` Yes Kise. How many times should I repeat that. Now stop doing that everyone is looking at us" ``So what. Can't I even bid farewell to my close friend." `` Alright. You win. It's almost time for my train. Kise don't practise too hard and take it easy okay? I will reply to your message as soon as possible okay? Well then I will see you during the nationals." `` Mhmm. I will" They gave each other a awkward hug. `` See you during nationals Kageyama chii" `` Stop with that name" Kageyama laughed.


	2. First love?

Kageyama on daily basis chatted with kise. Even though kise was a bit too loud for kageyama's liking, the boy liked being around with kise. Kageyama learned more about kise while chatting with him. His so called `Monster Friend' were the players of The Generation of Miracles. They were popular amongst the basketball player. He also learned that were just like him-a genius. They are also an idiot for basketball just as kageyama was for volleyball. `TING!' A messaged appeared just when kageyama came out of the shower. A defined 6 packed abs with toned chest, a thin towel around his waist covering his pelvic muscle, all those water vapour outlining his collar bone and his Adam's apple and finally droplets of water falling down his hair, quite an art it was but sadly he doesn't have anyone to show them his so called the `art'.

Kise : Kageyama🙋 What are you doing? How was your day? Did you have dinner?  
*Sent at 9 pm  
* seen at 9 pm  
Kageyama left it on seen as he was busy preparing for bed.

Kise : Kageyama answer me. Don't leave it on seen😤  
*Sent 9:05 pm  
Kise : Kageyama!! Tobio!! Kageyama chii  
Kise : kageyama chii reply to me😯😢  
Kise : Seems like you are busy. Goodnight then😿😦😴  
*Sent 9:10pm

Kageyama was done preparing for his bed then he saw those message.  
Kise : Kageyama answer me. Don't leave it on seen😤  
Kise : Kageyama!! Tobio!!  
Kise : kageyama chii reply to me😯😢

He is seriously like oikawa san. A total attention seeker. He got reminded of when oikawa would do all those whinning in order to get attention from Iwaizumi.

Kageyama : Sorry kise. We busy preparing for bed. My day was good and I'm doing great. & yes I had my dinner. What about you? Sftd🙇

Kageyama : And stop with that kageyama chiii  
*Sent 9:15pm  
*Seen 9:16pm

Kise : Finally Tobio. I thought I was gonna die. My day was not good. I got beaten by Kasamatsu senpai again😿 It really hurts 😢😭

Kageyama : maybe you deserve it.ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Kise : kageyama chiii you were supposed to console me. ` Are you okay ? Does it hurt still ?' You were supposed to answer like that. Not ` maybe you deserve it'

Kageyama : Never expect that from me ㅋㅋㅋ Anyways see you next week during the opening ceremony. Take care kise

Kise :Omggg kageyama is being all sweet. I'm gonna print this conversation and paste with on my wall. See you next week Tobio 

Kageyama : talk about exaggeration...

-Timeskip-  
Nationals finally arrived. Kageyama was pretty fired up to play and to meet kise. The opening ceremony was way too long since it not only included volleyball but other sports also. All the players took an oath to play fair and square and so on. The ceremony finally came to an end. Kageyama was having a talk with his teammates when a high pitched voice intruded them. ``Kageyama chii'' A voice broke through the crowds. `Not that name again' kageyama facepalmed. ``Kageyama chii'' `` What a name you got your highness" Tsukishima snickers. `` Is your name changed from Bakayama to kageyama chii" Hinata added fuel to the fire. `` Shut up Hinata Dumbass" `` And kise how many times should I remind you not to call me kageyama chii" kageyama said.  
`` I was excited to meet you and I forgot about that" Kise giggled. `` won't you introduce me to your teammates? " kise added. `` Guys this is kise Routa. He plays basket ball. He is also a first year like us in  
Kaijo High . And kise this my fam." Kageyama proudly said and introduced all of them. `` kageyama I got a team meeting. kasamatsu senpai is calling me so I gotta go. Do your best and come by to watch my match during off days and I will do the same." Kise ran off. `` Fam you say?" Dachi teased. Kageyama turned red as tomato. ``Ah! Dachi senpai I think we have a match today" There is no way that a volleyball idiot like kageyama would not know the day of the match but still tried to change the subject. `` We don't have any match till tomorrow kageyama " Suga said. `` I see. I will go to see kise then . See you later" kageyama tried to run off. `` Return to your fam by the end of the day " They all teased kageyama once more .

Kageyama : Kise you done the meeting ? And do you have any match today?

Kise : No I don't. Why? 

Kageyama : I am free today and I kinda want to watch you do that dunk again. You free today? If so wanna meet?

Kise : kageyama it has not been a hour since we met. You that eager to spend time with me😆😆 Come to one of my official match. Will show you lots of art like dunk of mine.  
I am planning to meet my friends later. Wanna Join me? I wanna introduce you to them. You okay with that?

Kageyama : okay 👌

Kise : meet me at xxxxxxx at 2 pm. 

-Time skip-

It was awkward for kageyama to meet kise's friend. `` Ah. There they are" `` Kageyama meet my former teammates and my fam😆" ``They are all first year like you." Kise introduced all of the members. ``This is the young lad I had talked about when I was attending the training camp." `` I am kageyama Tobio. I am a first year at karasuno. I play volleyball" kageyama said shyly. They all smiled towards kageyama.``By the way where is Akashi kun?" Momoi questioned. `wait there is more? It is already hard for me to memorise the name of the present one'` It is gonna be a long ass ride for me to memorise their name😧' The blue eye thought. `` Who is this Akashi" He asked. `` Well, he used to be the team captain of generation of miracles. He studies at Rakuzan high. He is also a first year and is the team captain of Rakuzan basketball team" Kageyama was quite shocked ``Woah! He is a team captain despite being a first year. He must be really good." ``Uhmm You could say that" kise said. The tension was quite heavy. `` There he is." Just as a blessing in disguise Akashi came out of no where. Akashi walked so gracefully just a prince do. Each step he took was full of confidence and it attracted attention from the crowds. Akashi had spiky bright crimson red hair and long bangs that cover his large eyes that is the same colour as his hair. Kageyama could see that Akashi was the shortest amongst the generation of miracles. Akashi's body was not too muscular nor feminine.`He got a pretty waistline and got a small petite body perfectly perfect for doing a back hug' kageyama thought and smiled.` What back hug. Kageyama get yourself together. He is kise's friend and you only met him today. Don't embarrass yourself." He was snapped to reality immediately when he heard Akashi speaking.`` I am sorry I had to attend an important event & the traffic did no better." `Damn his voice.' ` God I could I listen to him all day' Kageyama thought. ``I can see that I am not familiar with this new face." Akashi sounded so cold. `` Is he talking about me" kageyama softly whispered to kise. `` Akashi he is a friend of mine. I met him during the training camp. Thought it would be a great idea to introduce to you guys. Kageyama what are you doing? Introduce yourself" Kise replied. ``Hel- Hey Akashi kun I am kageyama Tobio. I study at karasuno and I am also a first year like you. If saying Kageyama is hard you can just call me Babe" That was something so unexpected. kise was not sure if he heard kageyama right but after seeing his friends expression he was sure that he heard it right. ` Has Tobio gone nuts. And what's with the cliché pickup line." Kageyama himself was shocked with what he had said. ` Way too embarrass yourself Tobio and let's not watch nishinoya and tanaka hitting on kiyoko anymore.' Kageyama mentally facepalmed himself. There was a quite pause before Akashi talked again. `` Babe you say. Shintaro can I borrow you scissors" `` Why" `` It's just that my bangs are quite long. Wanna cut it" Kageyama could see Akashi's heterochromatic eyes with his right eye being red and left being somewhat yellowish orange when Akashi cut off his bangs. Kageyama was awestruck. To kageyama Akashi's heterochromatic eyes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. It was as if Kageyama's world stopped when Akashi looked at him. `` How beautiful " kageyama said without realising. ` Not again' Kise sighed. `And Tobio please don't tell me that you- ' Kise seriously hoped that it wasn't true.  
Because never in a million year, Jose could imagine someone like the great Akashi Seijuro would like Kageyama tobio. `` I think it is almost time for your match Tobio" kise lied. `` What match? I don't have a match till tom-" kise stepped on Kageyama's foot. `` You have a match in next two hours. Suga texted me earlier" `` Let's go before you are late for your match" `` But I " `` Guys!" Kise voice startled everyone. `` I will catch up with you later". With shintaro's scissors still in the hands of Akashi, kise could figure out what would happen if he didn't drag kageyama out of Akashi's reach. `` Well, see you later Akashi" Kageyama smirked. Kise was really worried about the blue eye. He didn't want to see a repeat of what happened to Kagami when they were having a talk during pre interhigh. `` Kageyama chiii let's go PLEASE!!" Kise dragged kageyama out of the scene. ``Kise I told you to stop with `Kageyama chii' " `` like I got any choice. You were busy staring at Akashi's face. You paid no attention to me. I was seriously praying for your life." ``Kise stop with the exaggeration. Can you tell me more about Akashi." `` Tobio by chance like seriously by chance do you like Akashi?" Kise seriously hoped for a No. `` I do not know. As you know I haven't experience my first love so I know nothing about liking anyone or love. But I find Akashi attractive. When he is in my view my heart beats a bit faster and I cannot concentrate on anything but him. I wanna know more about him." Kise was pale as hell. `` Tobio you are experiencing your first love but why with someone like Akashi Seijuro." `` Why? Is he a bad choice?" Kageyama innocently asked. `` I don't know. Even though I was in the same team with Akashi I don't know much about his personal life." Kise told kageyama everything he knew. Kageyama learned that Akashi was born with a silver spoon and his father was the owner of the Seijuro Cooperation. He was the only heir to his father. Kageyama felt a bit insecure when he knew Akashi's background. He wasn't sure if the red head was gonna like him knowing that he came from a humble middle class family. But he wasn't going to give up too fast. `` Tobio promise me that you won't get hurt be it emotionally or physically while trying to court Akashi." ``What do you mean by that." `` Just promise me. " `` ..."` `` What more can I say. You are so stubborn. You won't listen to me even if I say more. It's getting pretty late. Let's go before suga actually calls me." Kise was worried about the boy but never the less smiled. While kageyama was pretty sure that he will be successful in courting Akashi Or Was He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone🎅💫 Take care & Be healthy.💕


	3. Grand king & The Emperor

Kageyama still remember the moment when Akashi got out of his Audi R8 walking towards them wearing a expensive black suit with his collar undone. It attracted the crowd as it was not usual for a young high school boy getting out of an expensive Audi R8. Kageyama felt as if world revolved slowly around them, they were the only person existing just like the main leads in 90's movie with beautiful sparks surrounding them. ` He is so beautiful' Kageyama smiled. ` But how do I court him? ' He got reminded of oikawa immediately so he decided to text him.

Kageyama : Hello Oikawa san. I haven't seen you since the interhigh. How are you doing these days? `` Hope oikawa San would message me back" Kageyama prayed.

Oikawa : What do you what Tobio-chan.

Kageyama : I am doing good oikawa san. Thank you for asking. 

Oikawa : I asked you what you want not how are you doing😑 

Kageyama : It's because I know you won't ask me back and I kinda wanna tell you that I am doing well these days😯. Ahmm How do you court someone👉👈😶? Could you like help me? 

Oikawa : Did you just ask me to help you to court someone. Tobio Chan did you eat something weird? Nationals made you weird. You sure it is not me helping to serve better?

Kageyama : You heard it right Oikawa san. And I didn't get anything weird.

Oikawa : Tobio-chan it would be better if you do it on your own. I will give you some of the pointers though; Show interest in her. Make it clear that you are interested in courting her. Send her messages if you have her contact no. Make it obvious that you are excited to see her and spend time with her.

Kageyama : Oikawa san he**😶

Oikawa : I- Oh Okay. It will still be effective. And please don't use those cheesy pick up line.

*Kageyama was done for*

Kageyama : Thank you Oikawa san. If you are not busy these days can you come to watch one of my matches? I would be really happy.

*Seen*

``Kageyama let's not be greedy. He at least spoke to you properly" Kageyama felt happy as his relation with oikawa improved and he was pretty confident that he could successfully court Akashi. 

The first day karasuno had a match against Tusbakihara academy. They won 2 sets straight. They were all looking forward to The Battle of Garbage with Nekoma. But the problem was they had to win against Inarizaki High. Inarizaki High was the inter high runner up after they lost to Itachiyama institute in the finals. Karasuno had no luck as they had to play against the runner up of inter high in the second day of the national. Coach ukai instructed and guided them how to play against Inarizaki. They was done for the day and they were preparing for bed when kise called kageyama to come in front of the inn. `` Tobio how was your match today?" `` We won kise" ``What about you guys?" `` Of course we did. You should have watched my match. The dunk I did earlier was no joke." Kise proudly said. ``Oh please. Do you have any match tomorrow?" `` I am free" `` Then come to my match tomorrow. We are gonna play with the inter high runner up" `` Against the runner up in the second day? Well that's nationals to you tobio" kise laughed a bit. `` I-Is your friend also free tomorrow? " `` why are you asking about th-" Then it all clicked together. ``Why tobio you eager to see Akashi😆? You want show him your cool setter skill? It has not been a day since you met him" kise wriggled his eyebrows ``Yes I- I mean no. Thought you guys might take a liking towards volleyball." `` Basketball is life. That's our Motto tobio. But since you want to be all cool in front of Akashi I will ask them once " `` I gotta go now. Take care kise. Night." `` Kay, good night lover boy"  
Kise got back to his room and texted his former teammates.

Kise : You guys free tomorrow ?

Midorimachii : Yes.

Kuroko chii : No. Have a match against kogomo High.

Murasakibara chii : Same here. Have a match against Kamakura High. 

Aominechii : Free here.

Akashi : I also don't have a game tomorrow. Why ?

Kise : I am going to watch tobio's match tomorrow. If don't busy wanna join me?  
Aominechii: I have to watch Bakagami's match tomorrow. 

Midorima chii: I don't have anything else to do. I'll go. 

Akashi : Count me in.

Midorima chii: Akashi you serious?

Akashi : Yeah. I need a mind break.

Kise : Okay then meet me near the arena tomorrow. Will message you the time later.

Kise : Tobio do well tomorrow. I have a big surprise as well😲

Kageyama : I will. Can't wait for that😑...

-The next Morning-

The match between Karasuno and Inarizaki kicked off. The cheering section of Inarizaki was kinda obnoxious. They would start to `Boo' when ever it was Karasuno's turn. `` I seriously cannot keep up with the cheering section" A voice spoke. `` Oh! You're here too. You said that you weren't going to come because it'd pisses you off when ever you see that genius face." `` Ah you also came. His face does piss me off." `` You really are a piece of crap Shittykawa" ``But what can I do Iwa-chan he is my kouhai and asked me to come to watch his match." `` Their No.10 is moving around as usual." `` Yeah I know. Hope it won't create any pressure on Tobio" Iwaizumi smiles a bit. He knows that even though Oikawa can't stand tobio's face and his presence, he deeply cared for the blue eye. ``Midorima chii we wouldn't be late if not for your lucky item. The match already started" A whining voice was heard. `` Excuse me is anyone seating here?" The owner of the whining voice asked. `` No one is sitting here" Oikawa glanced up and saw a well sculptured face like his. He also saw that there were two people behind that well sculptured face. `` oi Shittykawa" Iwaizumi annoyingly said. `` Move over" as he grabbed Oikawa's hand. ``That hurts Iwa-chan" Oikawa whinned. `This two are quite similarly' `Too nosiy' midorima thought. `` Excuse me could you give us a brief detail what happened before our arrival. We were a little late because of someone. By the way I am Kise Royta. And this is my friend Midorima shintaro and Akashi seijuro. We all play basketball so we aren't familiar with the rules." `` I also came a few minutes early before your arrival. I also don't know much. By the way I am Oikawa Tooru and he is Iwaizumi Hajime. What brings you guys to watch this match. Are you guys interested in volleyball?" `` Ah. No, I came to support a friend of mine and besides we don't have any match today so yeah. What about you guys ?" Kise answered. `` I am here to support my kouhai." The other three was not interested in their conversation. The green and red head was confused as hell while watching the match and the spiky black head was intensely watching Inarizaki No.7 service and setting skills. ` That No.7 and Tooru might get along if they ever met' Iwaizumi thought. Gradually the conservation between Oikawa and kise came to an end and all of them was concentrating in the match. `` Oi Shittykawa Kageyama improve alot, didn't he?" Iwaizumi asked. `` He did improve but he isn't even close to my level yet" `Such a tsundere' `` You are seriously a piece of shit" ``Iwa-chan" Oikawa whinned again. `` Did you say Kageyama? Like Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno?" Kise questioned. `` Yeah. You know Tobio-chan?" Oikawa answered. `` Of course I know tobio. I met him during the training camp. I came here to support him today. So you are tobio's beloved Oikawa san" ``Beloved?" Akashi questioned.  
A wave of chill spreaded through out the atmosphere. `` Tobio mentioned alot about Oikawa during the training camp. He mentioned how he look up to Oikawa and what is their current stand." ``Current stand ? Were you and Kageyama in relationship?" The red head asked. Iwaizumi couldn't help but to laugh out loud while Oikawa snickered and decided to tease this Aka? Akashi. ``What will you do if Tobio and I was in relationship?" Akashi's frowned. If looks could kill... Kise noticed that and quickly said what ever was in his mind. `` You serious? Tobio told me he had someone he liked" `` Of course not. There is no way that simpleton idiot is gonna get me. I am way out of his league."  
He smirked while looking at Akashi. `` kise- chan did tobio tell you about his crush. I was shocked when I received his message. He was asking me to help him to court someone. How cute right? I found out later that the one he liked was a boy." `` So did you help him?" Akashi asked. `` I didn't. Just told him to figure it out on his own." `` Ah I see" ` Why is this Akashi so curious? Oikawa wondered. `Well whatever let's focus on the match Tooru'. Soon, the match came to end. `Well done Tobio' Oikawa smiled as he saw how much his kouhai improved. `` The match was intense wasn't it? Well I will take my leave then." `` Where you going? You have to meet tobio." `` But tobio won't like having me there" `` Believe me he would like your presence there. Tobio said he would meet me infront of the arena after a small team gathering" kise dragged Oikawa forcefully while the other three followed them quietly. Kise saw Tobio all alone in front of the arena. Kise ran towards tobio and was about to jump on tobio but was stopped by an annoyed looking Akashi. `` Kageyama chii you did great today. I understood nothing while watching but I can tell that you worked hard." `` Kise I told you to stop with that name. Thank you though" `` Akashi you also came to watch my match?" Kageyama asked. `` I needed a mind break and Kise begged me to come with him. So I didn't have any other choice" `` But Akashi" Akashi glared towards kise who immediately shut up. `` I enjoyed watching. Great job I guess " Akashi smiled a bit. ` God! Why the hell is he so beautiful' Kageyama blushed. `` Ah Thank yo-" `` Is that you Oikawa san? You really came to watch my match." Kageyama couldn't believe his eyes. His senpai who didn't even speak properly to him before was right in front of his eyes.`` Iwachan dragged me here." ` Seriously Tooru?' `` Even if Iwaizumi san dragged you here, you still watched my match. Did I do well?" Oikawa could see Kageyama's large eyes widening and his invisible tail wagging. He looked like a puppy waiting for his owner to give him a treat. `` You did well or whatever" Kageyama's ear turned red. It was the first time that Oikawa complemented him. It meant so much to him. While Akashi on the other hand didn't like Kageyama being all shy in front of this okiawa. `` Oh! Oikawa san I want you to meet someone." Kageyama awkwardly held Akashi's shoulder. `` He is Akashi Seijuro. He is my ahmmm" Kageyama furiously blushed. `Ah. So he is the one. No wonder he was all worked up earlier." `` Akashi meet oikawa san. He was my senpai during junior high" `` Hello Oikawa kun. Its a pleasure to meet you" ` So this is how we are gonna play? Well why not play along.' `` Pleasure is all mine Akashi kun". Oikawa smirked. `` Well tobio chan must be tired after that match. Let's go and grab tobio's favorite pork curry with egg. Iwa-chan will pay. ` I what. This damn tooru.' Iwaizumi sighed. ``You okay with that, Akashi kun?"oikawa had his signature fake smile.`` I am all good. I was craving for curry somehow" `Liar. You only eat food that is cooked by your chef. We had a tough time making you eat that maji burger. You crave for curry? Oh please.' Midorima thought. Kageyama was dragged by Kise for a while, iwaizumi and midorima went ahead while leaving oikawa and Akashi behind. `` Tobio chan is a keeper, isn't he?" `` I don't know, maybe? Why you telling me that?" `` It is my first time seeing him interested in something other than volleyball. He might be a bit dense so you should bear with it Akashi kun. And please don't hurt my kouhai" oikawa genuinely smiled. `` Iwa-chan wait for me " Oikawa ran off. Kageyama waited for Akashi so that they could walk together under the beautiful starry night. Akashi could only focus on two things right now. Kageyama's presence beside him and his heart beating faster.


	4. First Step

`` Tobio chan eat alot. Iwa chan will be paying" `` I hope the food suits your palette Akashi. It is Tobio's favourite food so I recommended it. Order something else if you don't like it." Oikawa smiled. `` It's okay. I like Curry alot." Akashi weakly smiled.

`` That idiot is gonna end up with indigestion later. Anyone (excluding kageyama) can see that he had never eaten a curry before. Ah look! He is forcing himself to eat it.' Midorima muttered. 

`` I know right. Akashi is pretty good at lying. And Tobio is an idiot believing in Akashi. Look how happy that simpleton is." `How can one be so beautiful even when eating.' Kageyama was staring at Akashi as if he is going to devour Akashi any He was super happy with that fact that he got to dine with his crush and they both liked curry alot.

`` Get a grip won't you Tobio chan. Akashi clearly don't like curry. Please don't be this dense." Oikawa spoke with a low voice. `` kageyama can't hear you shittykawa. He is busy staring at his boy. Hope Akashi kun won't end up with a stomach ache later."

Akashi was pale as hell. `` Akashi are you okay?" You don't look well." Kageyama asked. `` I am fine. It's just a bit hot here. I will go and wash my face." `` I also have to need to wash my face." Midorima said and he ran off. `` Tobio chan! We need to talk." Oikawa left fuming as kageyama followed him quietly. `` Tobio do you have any idea what was happening there?" `` We were having dinner?" Kageyama innocently said. `` Oh God. How clueless can you be. You were staring at Akashi all the time. Didn't you notice anything?" `` I wasn't staring at him all the time. I did stared at him for like 5 mins. He is beautiful when eating also. " `` Not that." Oikawa sighed. ``Your Akashi doesn't like curry. It seems like it was his first time eating it. Poor boy. He was forcing himself to eat it." `` But he said" Kageyama ran off. ` That idiot' Oikawa sighed once more. 

` `Better Akashi?" `` Bit better now shintaro" `` Why would-" A loud voice interrupted Midorima. `` Are you okay Akashi? I am sorry. You were forcing yourself because of me weren't you? I was busy concentrating on something else." ` Forget being lovers. You can't even be his friend. You are such a disappointment kageyama' Kageyama thought to himself. He didn't dare to look at Akashi. `` I am fine. It's not your fault either." Akashi grabbed Kageyama's hand. `` Let's go." He smiled. They were done with their dinner so they decided to stroll for a bit.

`` Oikawa where are you and iwaizumi sleeping? The last train might have departed." kise asked. `` Oh we are going to sleep in one of the hotels that we can find. We are gonna go back tomorrow morning so it's okay." `` Why at hotel? You guys can crash at my place. I live alone" `` Won't it be a burden?" `` Of course not" ``Are you okay with iwachan?" `` Yeah." 

`` Guys I have to go. Takao messaged me that coach was searching for me." `` Me too. Mubuchi said that there would a team bonding session. So, I gotta go" Akashi said. `` Akashi I will go with you then." Kageyama said. `` What? It's okay. You don't have. I can go by myself. Don't you have a match tomorrow? You gotta rest." 

`` Believe me I am not okay letting you go by all yourself. I do have a match tomorrow but I will rest later. Don't worry." `` Why would I be worried about you. And I am a boy. I can go all by myself." `` Whatever. I am going with you. I don't want other girls and boys looking at you. I don't like that." `` Talk about being Possessive. Tobio chan? We are also here. If you are that worried about your boy being stared by others you can drop him." `` You can drop your boy off Tobio" kise added. Iwaizumi just snickered in the back. 

Kageyama just realised.``Oikawa san are you going back tomorrow?" Oikawa nodded. `` I see. Oikawa san, iwaizumi san thank you for coming to my match. I am really happy that you came. And Oikawa san don't stay too late while practising. Take care Oikawa San and Iwaizumi San. I will be going then." `` Akashi let's go" Kageyma raised his eyebrows. He nodded. `` He seems more happy now" Iwaizumi Said.

A simple walk with Akashi seemed like a date to kageyama. He didn't like the gaze others were giving. So he would often pull Akashi to his side. Their hand would often touch each others. `` Akashi can you tell me about yourself. Though it is embarrassing that I don't much about you." `` You know my name. What else do you want to know?" `` Don't joke. I wanna know more about you." Kageyama pouted. 

`` Why acting so cute. Umm, I am the only child. My childhood was somewhat melancholy. Dad was strict so I had to perfect every skill since childhood. My mom taught me how to play basketball. But she passed away when I was in 5th year during elementary school due to an illness. And I play violin and performed at Arts centre during junior high. It was so nerve wracking." `` You held a solo concert!" `` Not exactly a solo concert. Dad was invited to the inauguration ceremony and he suggested me to perform. That's it I guess. Tell me more about yourself kageyama."

`` Well, I have an older sister. I spent my childhood mostly with my grandpa. He taught me how to play volleyball. I like curry and milk alot. To me my junior high was a disaster. Since I was and still now bad at expressing things."

A gush of wind passed by. Akashi sneezed softly. `` It is kinda chilly right?" `` A bit I quess." Kageyama took off his jacket and hung it around Akashi's shoulder. `` Don't want you to catch a cold. It would be a loss to me." `` such a flirt." `` Just for you." Kageyama winked. Akashi giggled .

He could smell kageyama's cologne. It somehow made him feel comfortable. They didn't talk much after that. Though it was silent, it was comfortable. Since the mood was kinda romantic and Akashi's hand kept on rubbing kageyama's , the eye blue decided to interlock his hands with Akashi. Kageyama glanced towards Akashi and found Akashi's face blushing like a wildfire.

Along the path was was Cherry blossom tree. A gentle breeze of wind made the petals fall from the tree. The fallen petals filled the concrete path. The sight surrounding them was beautiful but to kageyama Akashi being a part of that surrounding made it even more beautiful. Kageyama found himself staring at Akashi. He found himself grazing at the petals that softly swayed above and landed on Akashi's head. He found himself falling in love with every flower that blossomed on their way. He was lost in all sorts of words- words that described how beautiful Akashi was right now. And most importantly he found himself in love with Akashi Seijuro. `` You look so beautiful tonight" He said as he cupped Akashi's face. kageyama softly smiled.  
Before they knew they were infront of the hotel Akashi was staying at. `` Guess we are here. Thank you for dropping me Kageyama. Here's your jacket." Kageyama reluctantly took back his jacket. He loved how Akashi looked so small and cute in his jacket. It made him all possessive. `` Goodnight Kageyama." Kageyama quickly pecked Akashi's cheek. `` Why would you..." `` Rest well akashi" The night was all lovely and all but they didn't notice bunch of eyes staring at them.

Kageyama was greeted by a bunch of judging eyes. ``Did something happened?" `` Kageyama it is so late. Where were you?" Suga asked. `` I was having dinner" It was true. `` With whom?" Hinata questioned `` Oikawa san. He came to watch our match." `` You know kageyama, Tsukishima and I went for a run. We accidently passsed by and saw you and a red head boy I guess being all lovely under those Cherry trees. I don't think grand king dyed his hair, did he now? Don't think of lying again. " `` But I really had dinner with Oikawa san. Iwaizumi san and kise was also there. " Kageyama was hesitated to speak. `` That red head is one of kise's friend. He is Akashi and he also came to watch our match. I was dropping him off" `` And why would you do that? " `Why is this human tangerine asking me so much questions.' Kageyama thought. `` Because I like him and didn't want others to look at him when passing by. Okay now?"

All of them had nothing to say. Never in their wildest dream did they imagine a volleyball idiot like kageyama falling in love and with a boy on top of it. `` That's cool." `` We want to meet him. We have to intimidate him a bit" said Noya. ` I think it would be the opposite" kageyama mumbled. `` I will soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys are planning to even read this fanfic but I won't be able to update for a while. Got a mock exam and university entrance exam. Have to study 😢😢😢  
> It's already new year. Happy 2021🎉🎉 Hope it would be a better year for all of us. Take care & be healthy💕💕


End file.
